The Two Demons Meet, a Love Story!
---- An explosion can be heard from the training field, a wooden training dummy was obliterated into pieces, black flames forming a circle. Vennillion Doomkaiser stood in the middle of the circle, he wiped off sweats off of his face with a towel as he walked out of the circle. "Ahh.. I might have overdone it, hope the teachers doesn't mind." Ven said to himself as he turned around to take a look at the huge crater he created. Lucy was watching Vennillion, his eyes was something that... Attracted her to this place. She tilted her head, in wonderment, watching the explosion. She was in a tree, watching him, a little creepy. But, it has to be done. Ven deactivated his Lunar Eclipse Eyes as he heard leaves rustling and turned his head toward the tree. "Who's there? Reveal yourself before I burn you to ashes." He said as his right hand were ignited with an intense black flame. Lucy smirked, his hot flames becoming black fudge, she waited in the tree, watching him. "He's... cute..." she told herself. Looking at his hand, Ven moved it towards his mouth and at the same time, walks towards the tree. "Mm, hot fudge." He treated himself to the fudge that was transformed from his flames. When he's finally near, he noticed Lucy sitting in the tree. "Oh hey, were you the who turned my flames into fudge? That was pretty cool." Ven had a warm smile on his face, trying to make himself as friendly as possible. Lucy blushed, this feeling... Was strange. "Y-Yeah that was me..." she said, with a shy tone. "W-Why?" she asked, kind of stuttering. "Oh, just thought it was cool, since I've never seen that kind of magic before." Ven said, showing that he was interested in Lucy's magic. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's kinda strange to have someone nearby when I'm training, cuz I usually just wreck things. Haha." He scratched the back of his head as he looked back at the crater. "It's fine, it wouldn't do much to me anyways." she said, with a cocky attitude. "I'm Lucy, Lucy White, and you are?" she asked, with a sweet tone. "Vennillion, Vennillion Doomkaiser, but you can just call me Ven." Ven's stomach started to grumble, he haven't eaten for two days, being absorbed in his training. "Uhh.. I think I'm going to get some food.." He took a big pause as he stared at Lucy, making it look like he's suspicious of her. "You wanna tag along?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, that'd be nice." she looked at the trees, whilsting. Then two sounds from two different locations in the trees, in unison, went away. "Don't worry, just my team." she said. She dropped from the tree, then skipped over. "You lead, I'll follow." she put her arm into his, then looked into his eyes. "Your eyes looked... Better with that magic active." she smiled at him. Ven looked into Lucy's eyes as he reactivates his Lunar Eclipse Eyes. "Like this?" He knew from that moment that she was a demon, his point being proven when she wasn't affected by his eyes' effect. He went to his bag, which was set on a bench, and got out a bunch of raw ingredients. "Aww, I got the wrong things today. Guess we won't be eating anything, sorry. Haha." Ven said with an awkward laugh, "Sorry for wasting your time with whatever you were doing." "How about we go out to dinner?" she asked, out of the blue. "I-I mean... If you want too..." she blushed a soft shade of red. "Sure, why not? Except, I can't really have this magic on, I mean, who would be brave enough to serve someone with demon eyes." Ven once again, deactivated his eyes. "You lead this time, I don't really know any restaurants around here, the teachers never really let students exit campus." He scratched the back of his head following up with a nervous laugh, hoping Lucy doesn't mind. She takes his hand, then runs off, going down a trail. "This way, this way!" Ven was dragged alongside Lucy, he felt a strange feeling, he wasn't sure what it was since he never felt that way before, but he was having fun. They were lead to a cliff, then Lucy turned, smiled, and said to him, with a sweet tone. "Trust me. Jump." she jumped off. "Ehhhh?? Okay, I'll trust you on this." Ven jumped off the cliff, following right behind her. "Are we there yet?" "Shut it!" she landed on the ground, hard, bouncing back up, then catching Ven. "There we go. Now we head straight." she cooed, then began to walk. Ven landed on the ground softly with the help of his flames slowing him down to prevent a crash and continued to walk. "Anyway, what guild are you in? If any." Ven asked out of curiosity. "Sniper Raid." she stated, looking at him, to see his facial expression after she told him. "Oh, so you're a mercenary, huh? That's cool! I always wanted to meet one." Ven's excitement kept rising, it was like he was walking into one of his various dreams. "Oh, you're not scared. Cool." she smiled, her heart skipping a beat. Fearless she thought to herself. "Well, why'd you wanna meet a mercenary." "Well, for me, mercenaries are like heroes who do the dirty work for their own goods and for their allies. Have you heard of the famous night mercenaries duo Moonlight Mercenary and Golden Eclipse? I heard they're the Night Watch team from Sniper Raid, and I would like to meet them." Ven explained to Lucy why he dreamed of meeting a mercenary. "I could beat their ass with my eyes closed." she said, with a smile. "They're not that special, I'm with the Band of Seven, the elites." she nodded. Ven looked at Lucy for a second, Elites.. huh? He thought to himself. "It's no wonder you revealed your identity without any worries. That's impressive of you, though I'm kind of the same." He said as they both continued walking down the path. Rustling can be heard from within the trees, fireballs were blasted at both Lucy and Ven from all directions as groups of dark mages emerged from the trees, surrounding Ven and Lucy. As he saw the fireballs coming, Vennillion quickly inhales, eating the flames. "Hmm, looks like we entered a dark guild's territory.. It's a pain in the ass but.." Ven puts on his usual condescending smile, "What do ya say, wanna beat their asses?" Black flames starts to engulf his balled up fists as he waits for Lucy to respond. Lucy dissappeared, reappearing behind a Dark Mage, cutting through him like grass with a scythe that appeared out of practically nowhere. "THIS ANSWER YOU?!" "Oho, a scythe. Well then, I'll join in." Ven said as he forms a scythe out of black flames off of one hand and then swung it towards the mages horizontally, trying not to hit Lucy along with them and sends them crashing into trees. Lucy warped the Black Flames, making a hole that she squeezed through, she smiled. "Strike!" she giggled. Ven ran over to Lucy and looked at her with a slight worry look on his face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you or anything?" He didn't see Lucy warping his flames, so he assumed she was at least grazed by the flames.